The inventors of the present application at least discover, in a process of implementing the technical solutions in the embodiments of the present application, the technical problems in the related art as follows.
As smart phones emerge, more and more applications provide various conveniences for users. In one scenario, a user can add various items of information into a single picture by means of an application having a picture processing function. However, this operation is only limited for a single picture. If the user wants to process a plurality of pictures, it is required to repeatedly operate the plurality of pictures one by one, so that multiple interactions are needed, resulting in complication and reduced picture processing efficiency. In the related art, an effective solution is not provided yet for this problem.